A Detective's Wedding
by AizentheDevil
Summary: Set after the fall of The Black Organization and Shinichi, Shiho and everyone else they deaged got their bodies back, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. That's right, it's Shinichi and Ran's wedding! The first in what I like to call my "Weddings" series. Essentially, this is how I think their wedding will play out.
1. Where's Shinichi?

It had been a few years after Shinichi brought The Black Organization down and got his body back as did everyone else the Organization deaged. It felt great being his actual age again... although he could've done without Ran slugging him for keeping her in the dark about the whole Conan facade after what he calls "The Birthday Incident" when it finally happened. But at least he got a kiss out of it.

Ran told him she knew the truth about him and Conan from the start during this incident when she and everyone else close to Shinichi and his other alias were kidnapped and held hostage except for Kogoro. The Organization felt he wasn't a real threat. This belief was a massive underestimation on their end.

Kogoro went all throughout Japan looking for his daughter and he would've turned the whole country inside out just to find her. There was nothing that could've stopped him from taking down the people who kidnapped Ran. Not even the demons of hell would want any part of him because in this world, there are many things you don't want to mess with. One of them is a parent. Especially when it's on the day he became one. The Organization learned that the hard way.

After the nightmare ended, Shinichi and Ran resumed dating all the way into college. Shinichi was going to set up his detective agency and Ran was looking to open up her own karate school. He had finally told her the words she wanted to hear from him back in London, now he was going to take the next step. Shinichi was going to ask Ran to be his wife. The one thing on his mind was how to go about it. He and Ran had known each other since childhood, so he wanted to make sure it was a proposal she wouldn't forget

"Okay, Shinichi. This is something the both of you have dreamed about since you were kids. How are you going to do it?" He thought to himself. He continued thinking to himself until an idea came to mind. "I've got it!" He thought to himself.

The next day after college went out, Ran came by Shinichi's house. At school, she noticed that he was deep in thought about something, but she didn't know what. She chose to drop by to see how he was doing. There was no answer when she rang the bell. The gate was open and so was the front door. This was very suspicious. She went into his study. "Shinichi, I came here to give you..." She noticed there were signs of a struggle. She went over to a note that read as follows.

"I have Shinichi Kudo. If you want to see him again, you will follow my instructions exactly as I've laid them out. Under no circumstance are you to talk to the police about this. One word to them, and the next time you'll see Shinichi is in chopped up pieces."

There was no name beneath it. Obviously to make sure the perpetrator wouldn't be identified. Ran had to do as the instructions said. She didn't know it, but she was in for a big surprise.

"Okay, let's see what I need to do first." Ran thought to herself. She read the first instruction.

"In this place, you have honed your skills. Considered without equal, you rose to the top. And in here, you will find the first."

She thought about the riddle. She had to really think about it until it came to her. "My old karate school! But why would whoever put this together know about that?" She thought.

She returned to the school. It was a nostalgic feeling that came over her. She had practiced vigorously since she was a little girl. She entered the place and saw that her old sensei was still there teaching karate.

"Ah, Ran! It's been a while!" He said as he hugged his former student.

"Hello, Sensei!" She said with a smile and a bow.

"So what brings you here? Did you come to show these kids how my teaching is the best?" He said boastfully.

"No. I'm here in regards to this." Ran said showing him the first instruction.

He knew what it was about, but Shinichi told him not to tell her what she needed to look for. "Sorry, but I couldn't help you out if I tried." He told her.

"Mind if I look around a bit?" She asked.

She looked around his dojo for whatever it was that was needed to figure this mystery out. She then looked in the storage place for the belts that would be handed out. She noticed that the white and black ones were right next to each other. She knew very well how the ranking system worked. White was the beginner's belt and black was the one for the highest ranked students. She unraveled them both and saw notes on them. It looked like they would make more sense by lining them up. It read as follows.

"Symbolic, isn't it?"

What did that mean? What was symbolic about it? She then moved onto the next instruction that said this.

"A place of fun and excitement that once was turned into a place of death. Find it so Shinichi won't meet a similar fate."

Ran instantly knew what that referred to. The amusement park where Shinichi got turned into "Conan." It was starting to make sense. She went to the park and went straight for the roller coaster.

The one manning the ride knew Ran would arrive. He was also told not to say anything about it. He had her sit in at an assigned seat before starting the ride. When it got into the tunnel, something fell into her lap. Considering what happened the last time, she feared it was a severed head. Once the coaster was out of the tunnel, she saw that it was actually a flower bouquet. On the wrapping it said this.

"Are you ready for a new beginning?"

It was starting to become clear that Shinichi wasn't really kidnapped. After the ride, she looked to the next instruction.

"Go back to the beginning for the new one to start. Unless you want it to be the end."

This one was a little hard. What could this mean? What did it mean by "the beginning?" And then it came to her. She and Shinichi met when they were in preschool. She went to the school they went to. Shinichi stood in front of it as if he was waiting for her. "I knew it! I knew you weren't really kidnapped!" Ran exclaimed with a grin.

Shinichi chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I did make it a little too obvious. It's not over yet. There's still one more thing left to do." He said.

"You mean that fourth thing? All it was was a jumbled bunch of letters that don't mean anything." She said.

"That was the point. It's a cryptogram. The idea of it is to decipher it using a key word. Think of it like a multiplication table where you start with the letters in the code as number 1, then the next letter is number 2 and so on." He explained.

"Whatever you say. You are the mystery nerd. So what's the keyword for this?" Ran asked.

"Ran, what fun is a mystery if you give away the answer?" Shinichi said.

Ran face grew red with frustration. Shinichi, being the way he was, wanted Ran to figure it out on her own. She came up with many different ideas for key words, but none of them made sense. The message was written as EIYC ABC MNARK TE.

As Ran got closer to figuring it out, he secretly pulls out the ring.

"Okay, I've got it. With my name it comes out to..." She paused realizing what it says. "Will you..." She stopped mid sent when she put the instructions down and saw Shinichi holding out a ring to her. She didn't need to finish the sentence. It was clear what Shinichi was getting at. She started to cry tears of joy. "YES! YES, SHINICHI!" She shouted as she hugged him.

As soon as they heard her answer, everybody Shinichi and Ran knew came out to congratulate them. Both of their respected parents, their friends, even the Detective Kids. Shiho also congratulated him on his engagement. She was in love with Shinichi back when they were both trying to get their bodies back, but she decided not to dwell on it. It was clear he and Ran were meant to be. Besides, he helped get her body back. That was much more important.

"Well, Ran, I can definitely say I approve of this... Especially since I'm back on top! Ha! Even as that Conan brat, you couldn't kill my business! I solved all those cases when you couldn't do a thing! Oh yeah, The Great Detective Kogoro Mouri is back, baby!" Kogoro boasted. He found out the truth once Shinichi got his body back. He also had a good laugh when he saw him wearing Conan's clothes.

Shinichi was tempted to mention that it was really that "Conan brat" who solved them, but he was going to let him have his moment. Right now, that no longer mattered. All he cared about was that he and Ran were getting married. Once they were childhood friends, now they will become husband and wife.

End of chapter.

(Author's Note: Okay, some things to address. "The Birthday Incident" was called that because of the fact that Ran's seventeenth birthday is going to be a very significant moment and I believe it will involve getting captured by The Black Organization to use as leverage against Conan.

As for the Scavenger Hunt part, I admit that I could've done it better. I went mainly went with it because I didn't like the idea of Shinichi proposing to Ran the normal way. I thought that would be too boring and went with what I think would be more like him considering his status as a major mystery nerd, but I'm sure if Aoyama does do something like what I did with Shinichi's proposal, he'd probably do it a lot better.

Also, yes, I'm using their Japanese names. Since the dub is no longer being made as the series goes on, I'm going with their original names.


	2. The Wedding

The day of Shinichi and Ran's wedding had arrived. Everything was getting set up for their big day as were both the bride and groom's respected groups. For Shinichi's group, his best man was Professor Agasa and two of his groomsmen were Heiji and Makoto. As for Ran's bridal party, her maid of honor was Sonoko, her bridesmaids were Kazuha and Shiho and Ayumi was her flower girl. Mitsuhiko would be the ring bearer.

Shinichi's parents had flown in back from New York to see their only son get married. They were very proud of him. They went out of their way to make sure that Shinichi's wedding would be an absolute wonder to witness.

Shinichi was tying his tie before putting on the suit jacket which was white as were the suit pants. Despite how much the Professor, Heiji and Makoto begged and pleaded, he didn't have a bachelor party. He felt it wasn't really his sort of thing and that he didn't need "one last night of freedom" before his wedding. As soon as he finishes with his tie, he puts on the jacket. He joins the three of them and they head off to the church where the wedding was being held.

At Mitsuhiko's house, he already has his suit on which was tan with a white bow tie, but his Mother was fixing up his hair to make him look very distinguished by getting his bangs out of his face. He knew how important this was. After all, it wasn't everyday you got to be involved with a local hero's wedding. He could however do without his Mother's obsessive compulsiveness. Once she was finished, his parents drove him to the church.

Unlike her fiance, Ran had a bachelorete party. She and the girls didn't do anything crazy though. They just stayed in playing party games.

Once the day came, it was time to get ready. Sonoko had known of a great salon for them to go to. It was the same one her older sister went to when she was getting married.

At the salon, Ran and her whole bridal party arrived. Ayumi had been brought by her Mother. She decided to only have her daughter get her hair done since she felt she was still too young to start wearing makeup.

The stylists and makeup artists came out for each of them. "So you must be that bridal party who called to be here. Welcome, welcome. So which of you is the lucky girl?" The owner asked.

"That would be me." Ran replied raising her hand. She would also extend her ring finger to show the engagement ring. "She's my Maid of Honor..." She said pointing to Sonoko.

"I'm sure you remember me from when my sister got married." Sonoko said with a smile.

"Of course we do. How's Aki been these days?" The owner asked.

"She's doing great! She's expecting her first baby!" She exclaimed about her forthcoming niece or nephew.

"Really?! Well, tell her I said congratulations!" The owner said.

"...these two are my bridesmaids..." Ran added pointing to Kazuha and Shiho.

"Hello." Shiho said.

"Hey there!" Kazuha said.

"...And this little cutie is my flower girl." Ran finished while pointing to Ayumi.

"Hiya!" She exclaimed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! And don't worry, my employees will do their absolute best." The owner said as they went over to each member of Ran's group.

Ran's stylist began working on her hair. "So how long have you and the groom known each other?" He asked.

"We've known each other since we were little kids." Ran said.

The employees couldn't help but find it adorable. Two friends since childhood who became lovers and will now soon be husband and wife. It was enough to make anybody weep tears of joy for the happy couple as they take the next big step in their relationship. "That's beautiful." The owner said.

"Thanks." Ran said with a smile as her stylist worked his magic.

"What's he like?" The owner asked.

"Shinichi's one of the nicest, bravest people I've ever had the pleasure to know. I sort of wish he'd ease up on his obsession with mysteries." Ran said.

The salon fell silent. You could almost hear a pin drop from Ran's mention of Shinichi. "Sh-Shinichi? As in Shinichi Kudo?! The Heisei Holmes himself?! You're going to be his wife?!" The owner inquired.

"Yep, the same one." Ran replied.

The owner was surprised. Her salon was going to be involved with the wedding of a hero. "Okay, now this just became a major priority! We're going to pull out all the stops to make you ladies absolutely beautiful!" She cried.

Ran shrugged her shoulders and gave out a modest chuckle. "Oh, please. You don't need to go an extra mile just for me." She wavered.

"Nonsense! It would be our honor!" She exclaimed while everyone worked their respected magic on them.

Much later, they were finished. Ran's hair was wavy with a fishtail braid going down the middle with flowers around it and for her makeup, light eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Sonoko was given a short wavy Hollywood-like hairstyle and her makeup was blush on her cheeks and mascara on her eyes. Shiho felt her hair didn't need any work and liked it the way it was. For her makeup, she wore red lipstick. Kazuha's hair was worn down and curled with her makeup being a light red rouge on her lips. Ayumi's hair was in a twisted half updo with the flower crown her Mother made woven into it.

At the church, Shinichi stood at the altar with his and Ran's respected groups. There were even people he helped when he was Conan in attendance. Of course, his parents had to make sure nobody would miss it.

Ran was in her dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror wearing her dress. It was a long white lace backless mermaid dress and as part of the finishing touch, her veil was attached to her braid. She could feel her heart skipping beats. All the times her and Shinichi had been through built up to this moment. It was almost unreal.

She was soon joined by her Mother, Eri. When she saw her baby girl, she couldn't help but cry and hug her. Ran would hug her back.

Kogoro, hiding from his wife and daughter for a moment, started crying himself. He didn't want Ran to see her "Big Strong Daddy" crying on her big day. To him, this was a bittersweet moment. He was happy for his daughter, but part of him didn't want to give her away. Once he had some time to compose himself, he joined them. He would then lock his arm with hers and walks her down the aisle.

Shinichi looked behind him as soon as he heard the tune of "Here Comes the Bride."

Ayumi would lay the flower petals down as Ran made her way to Shinichi. The petals in question were cherry blossoms. Ayumi wore a pink ball gown with butterfly appliques.

Sonoko, Kazuha and Shiho watched as Ran came closer to Shinichi. Shiho felt a sister-like pride for Shinichi and Ran. She wore a grey dress. Sonoko was trying hard not to cry. She wore a one shoulder dress. Makoto was the one who helped her pick it out. As usual, he didn't want her to wear anything too revealing. Kazuha was glad to see these two get married. She wore a lavender blush dress.

Once Ran made it to Shinichi, her hand joined his. Her cheeks turned crimson as she holds her soon to be husband's hand.

Kogoro looked over to Shinichi. Instead of the usual dirty look he'd always given him ever since he started doing detective work (and effectively almost driving him out of business), it was actually a look of acceptance for his new son. "Take good care of my girl, Shinichi." He told him.

"I will, Mr Mouri." Shinichi replied.

"Please, you don't need to call me that anymore. Just call me "Dad."" Kogoro told him.

Now came for Mitsuhiko's turn as Ring Bearer. He had to make sure he did this right. With a slight tug at his bow tie, he walked out with the pillow holding the rings and presented them to Professor Agasa who took said rings and gave them to Shinichi and Ran.

"Nailed it!" Mitsuhiko thought to himself as Shinichi and Ran put their respected rings on. Considering how mature he was for his age, he was given the responsibility of carrying the real rings. He then took his place next to Ayumi.

"You look really handsome, Mitsuhiko." She whispered with a smile on her face.

One would think Mitsuhiko had just caught a fever looking at how red his face turned. In that one instant, his air of maturity had crumbled at her compliment. "T-Thank you." He whispered back.

"Dearly beloved, before we begin, the bride and groom have both written vows they would like to share with you all." The minister said.

As was the custom, Shinichi read his first. "Ran, I've dreamed about this day for as long as I can remember. Ever since we first met all those years ago, I had only wanted one thing from you and that was to see you smile. And I hope I'll get to see it many more times after today. No matter what happens, I will always love you." Shinichi read along.

Ran could hear how much Shinichi meant every word he said. She tried to hold in her tears as best as she could. Now it was her turn. "Shinichi, words can't begin to express how grateful I am to have you in my life. Whenever I needed help, you were always there. In my darkest moments, you were the one who lit my way. You can be a bit obsessed with your work, but to be honest, I wouldn't want you any other way. I love you, Shinichi." Ran read.

"Do you, Shinichi Kudo, take Ran Mouri to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." Shinichi replied.

"And do you, Ran Mouri, take Shinichi Kudo to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for rich and poor, as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." Ran replied.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Shinichi and Ran then looked at each other. They both smile for what comes next. Shinichi lifts the veil out of Ran's face and then kisses her on the lips, starting a new chapter in their lives as husband and wife. Their friends and families couldn't be happier for them. It had finally happened, after all the things they've been through, from Shinichi becoming Conan to the fall of the Black Organization, him and Ran had finally earned their happy ending.

Later at the reception, it was quite a party. So many had gathered to celebrate. Both of Shinichi and Ran's respected families talked among each other before the aforementioned newlyweds made their grand entrance.

They would soon enter and a thundering applause for them began. They would take a seat with each other.

Professor Agasa lifted up a wine glass. "A toast to the bride and groom! May their marriage be a long fruitful one!" He exclaimed. Everyone else would raise their glasses along with him before taking a drink.

As expected and much to his wife's annoyance and his daughter's embarrassment, Kogoro had already gotten into some of the champagne. "Hope it goes a lot better than mine did!" He joked.

It would soon be time for Shinichi and Ran's first dance as husband and wife. They had chosen "At The Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis as their song.

 _We were strangers, starting out on a journey_  
 _Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_  
 _Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_  
 _At the beginning with you_

 _No one told me I was going to find you_  
 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_  
 _When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_  
 _This is the start_

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_  
 _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_  
 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
 _I'll be there when the storm is through_  
 _In the end I wanna be standing_  
 _At the beginning with you_

 _We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_  
 _Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_  
 _Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_  
 _At the beginning with you_

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_  
 _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_  
 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
 _I'll be there when the storm is through_  
 _In the end I wanna be standing_  
 _At the beginning with you_

 _Knew there was somebody, somewhere_  
 _Like me alone in the dark_  
 _Now I know my dream will live on_  
 _I've been waiting so long_  
 _Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_  
 _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_  
 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
 _I'll be there when the storm is through_  
 _In the end I wanna be standing_  
 _At the beginning with you_

 _Yeah_

 _Life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river, I wanna keep going on_  
 _Starting out on a journey_

 _Life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_  
 _In the end I want to be standing_  
 _At the beginning with you..._

As the song ends, Shinichi and Ran kiss again. Everyone in attendance applauds them.

A baker would come out with a cart carrying the wedding cake. The top didn't have the usual bride and groom. In their place was Shinichi dressed as Sherlock Holmes and Ran as Rika Usami. They thought it was cute. It went without saying how much Shinichi admires Sherlock, but Ran has been a huge fan of Usami since she was a little girl. She was one of the martial artists who inspired her to take up karate.

Ginta, dressed in a grey suit, saw the cake. It looked absolutely delicious. He was tempted to eat it before the bride and groom got the chance to cut it.

Mitsuhiko, seeing his friend's transfixed gaze on the celebratory confection, had to try and stop him from eating it. "Ginta, no! You need to wait to get a slice like everyone else! Shinichi and Ran need to get theirs first!" He told his portly pal as he struggled to hold him back.

"Come on, It'll just be one quick bite!" Ginta assured.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Mitsuhiko strained.

Shinichi saw Ginta and Mitsuhiko as he and Ran cut the cake. He was simultaneously annoyed but unsurprised at Ginta's behavior when the cake came out. Ran would give a slice to both Mitushiko and Ginta, the latter of whom scarfed it down like it was nothing.

Later, it was time for the bouquet toss. All of the women gathered behind Ran as she prepared to throw it. With one good heave, she tosses the bouquet. It then lands in the hands of Kazuha. She was absolutely ecstatic.

Then it was Shinichi's turn to throw the garter. After taking it off her leg, he throws it into the crowd of men and it lands in Heiji's hand.

"You planned this, didn't you, Kudo?" He thought. It's not like he complained. He grinned as he and Kazuha got their picture taken as the next happy couple.

As things came to a close, Shinichi and Ran leave the church in a limo with a novelty license plate saying "Just Married." Everyone waves and wishes them the best in this new chapter in their lives and Shinichi and Ran stick their heads out of the top window and waved back as they drove off.

(End of chapter.)

Author's Note: Whew, this was a big one, but I don't think I'm quite done yet. I might have an extra chapter or two in mind for this story. As for what one of them involves, I won't give away much but all I'll say is that Ran has a little surprise for Shinichi. I initially intended for this story to serve as my template for how I think the series will finally end (in this story's case, at least its epilogue.) and also to get my idea of how Shinichi and Ran's wedding will play out (and hopefully when it happens in canon, Aoyama actually shows it instead of just saying they got married.) Thanks for giving this a read and I'll see you when I see you.

Credit for Ran's wedding look as well as the looks her entire bridal party goes to


End file.
